72 Beats per Minute
by Themulchmeister
Summary: A poem/songfic dedicated to the characters in 5 centimetres per second. The average human heart beats 72 times per minute, but what can we accomplish with our hearts during those 72 moments?


**Try reading this to the song One more time, one more chance by Masayoshi Yamazaki without crying. I'm a bloke and when I read over it, I nearly did (I'm not joking either!).**

72 beats per minute...

Did you know the average human heart beats 72 times a minute?

71...

72 moments of life.

70...

72 chances to make something of ourselves.

69...

72 calls from our heart to say those three words.

68...

The three words we are all waiting to hear...

67...

Three words which can enhance our hopes and dreams.

66...

Three words which tear our hearts with angst.

65...

The average human writes thirty-one words per minute.

64...

Thirty-one more ways to express our heart's desires.

63...

Thirty-one more more chances to shape our fate.

62...

I wondered why it such an odd number.

61...

Perhaps the average human should try writing thirty-four words per minute.

60...

That way we could express those three extra words we all need to see.

59...

The average human breathes twelve times per minute.

58...

Twelve gasps to collect those three words.

57...

Twelve final breaths before we depart.

56...

Twelve more chances to take together.

55...

A sign that we are still fighting...

54...

Fighting to exhale those three words.

53...

The bullet train travels at a speed of four kilometres per minute.

52...

Four kilometres closer to happiness.

51...

Four more kilometres apart.

50...

If we could travel the entire globe at four kilometres per minute...

49...

We could spend ten thousand more minutes together.

48...

I could write three-hundred and ten thousand more words.

47...

I wonder how many letters that would fill?

46...

I wonder how many of those three hundred and ten thousand words...

45...

Would truly reflect my heart...

44...

Which would have beaten seven-hundred and twenty thousand more times for you.

43...

The average rain drop falls at five hundred and forty metres per minute.

42...

Falling over our faces and splashing our soul.

41...

Dampening our spirits as we tighten those binds...

40...

Around those three words.

39...

Each drop another fading memory of one's discarded ambitions.

38...

Each drop soaking my letter...

37...

Wiping away those thirty-one words I wrote for you...

36...

Light travels one-hundred and eighty million metres per second.

35...

Four million five-hundred thousand times faster than the bullet train.

34...

Thirty-three million times faster than the falling rain.

33...

If my hand could write at the speed of light...

32...

I could write five-hundred and fifty-eight billion more words for you.

31...

But I wonder how many...

30...

Of those five-hundred and fifty-eight billion words...

29...

Would really bolster our hearts together?

28...

Which must now be beating one trillion, two-hundred and ninety six billion times per minute.

27...

One trillion, two-hundred and and ninety six billion more moments of pleasure.

26...

One trillion, two-hundred and and ninety six billion more moments of heartache.

25...

Perhaps one day humans will travel at the speed of light.

24...

Then we could touch the fifty sextillion stars which illuminate the universe.

23...

Fifty sextillion different corners of life.

22...

Fifty sextillion more torches in the heavens.

21...

Fifty sextillion more fleeting opportunities.

20...

If each star represented an individual's heart...

19...

Then the universe would beat three septillion and six-hundred sextillion times per minute...

18...

Three septillion and six-hundred sextillion thunderous cries of might.

17...

Three septillion and six-hundred sextillion encapsulating songs.

16...

Three septillion and six-hundred sextillion fed-up souls.

15...

Three septillion and six-hundred sextillion stomping feet.

14...

Three septillion and six-hundred sextillion hands clasping together.

13...

Three septillion and six-hundred sextillion lips pursing.

12...

And one septillion and eight-hundred sextillion united hearts.

11...

Seven septillion and two-hundred sextillion eyes gazing.

10...

At only two others...

9...

Ten septillion and eight-hundred sextillion of those three words we are yearning to hear.

8...

Yet we only need to hear it once.

7...

As the rain continues falling...

6...

And the bullet train passes between us...

5...

And those words escape our breaths...

4...

And fly off the page...

3...

The human heart beats 72 times per minute...

2...

Sixty final seconds as I utter those three words...

1...

See You Later...

…

My thanks to the Anime 5 Centimetres per Second and Google for helping me compose this rather different style of writing. Please review, I don't wanna think I was the only one who found this an emotional experience.


End file.
